


Undercover

by KanarandTarkaleanTea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Appearances Can Be Deceiving, Cover identities, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Orion Syndicate, Past Relationship(s), Reference to illegal activities, References to Drugs, Screenplay/Script Format, So much Innuendo, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanarandTarkaleanTea/pseuds/KanarandTarkaleanTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after their return from Dominion Internment Camp 371, Bashir and Garak are doing their best to resume their usual routines on Deep Space Nine, but when a person from Garak's past arrives on the station with trouble close on his heels, Bashir finds himself reassessing both his perception of his friend and his feelings.</p><p>This is an interpretation of what an episode of DS9 might have looked like had network television in the 90s been less “family-friendly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> In DS9, and _A Stitch in Time_ , Garak alludes to a few of his previous aliases while he was an agent in the Obsidian Order: a gardener on Romulus, a research analyst in the Hall of Records, the youngest son of the Cardassian ambassador on Tohvun III... all fairly benign when taken at face value. This piece suggests that not all of his cover identities were engaged in such innocent facades. 
> 
> Friends, I ask for your indulgence: While I’ve presented this story here in the form of a script, I have included more stage direction and description than a real script should have. I also play a little fast and loose with the show’s timeline, and leave out some characters that would have been on station when this story takes place (notably: Ziyal).
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures Corporation OWNS IT ALL. All Rights are  
> Reserved FOR THEM. No claim on the characters, actors, or anything else is made. This script is just the ramblings of a crazy person hopelessly devoted to Bashir/Garak.

STAR TREK: DEEP SPACE NINE

“Undercover"

 

** TEASER **

  

FADE IN:

INT. REPLIMAT

 

_Bashir and Garak are seated together in the replimat. The two are engaged in animated conversation. Bashir’s plate is already almost empty, Garak’s has hardly been touched. People pass by, and a general susurrus surrounds the two, but they are in their own bubble and pay the outside world no mind._

 

GARAK

_(sternly, but still playful)_

That was the last one, doctor. I absolutely refuse to be subjected to any more of that man’s work. The whole time I was reading, I couldn’t help but get the _distinct_ impression that you were imposing it upon me as an act of punishment.

 

_Bashir is smiling in a way that shows he knows he pushed his luck, and finds it very amusing._

 

BASHIR

Am I to assume you didn’t like _Romeo and Juliet_ , then?

 

_Garak’s expression is Unamused._

 

GARAK

The plot was thin, the sentiment excessive, the plausibility laughable, and the message so unfathomable that I can’t even imagine that you, with all of your romantic delusions, could find it enjoyable.

 

BASHIR

_(feigning innocence)_

So I should take that as a no?

_(Bashir leans over the table, his expression full of “righteous vindication”)_

Well, perhaps I _did_ think it was only fair after you gave me Telmek Dhahl’s _Perceptions of Devotion._

 

GARAK

We had been discussing romance in literature…

 

BASHIR

_(interrupting)_

So you gave me a book where everyone dies?

 

GARAK

_(piously)_

Each person in _Perception_ had betrayed their higher calling in the interest of unworthy romantic pursuits. Each death served as the only redemption they could ever hope for. In _Romeo and Juliet_ , however, their deaths served no more purpose than their adolescent infatuation actually represented true love.

 

BASHIR

Now, I may agree that _Romeo and Juliet_ is a poor example of a mature and stable romance, and that _maybe_ I had you read it in retaliation for you inflicting _Perception of Devotion_ on me, but you cannot honestly tell me that you agree with Dhahl’s ideas about eschewing all personal attachment in the interest of duty to the state!

 

_Garak smiles seductively._

 

GARAK

That, my dear boy, would be telling.

 

BASHIR

_(aggravated)_

And perish the thought you should actually give a simple answer to any of my questions.

 

GARAK

 _I_ may be plain and simple, but that is no excuse for my answers to be — especially since the times you delight me with your company are occurring with increasing infrequence. How can I hope to lure you occasionally back to this table unless I take special care to obscure my meanings even more creatively?

_The message received, Bashir’s features settle into a guilty expression._

 

BASHIR

Look, Garak, I’m sorry that I haven’t…

 

GARAK

_(holding up a hand to interrupt)_

Doctor Bashir, my intent was neither to elicit an apology from you nor request an explanation. Instead, take the statement in the manner it was intended: simply to say that I find any time spent with you to be pleasant, and that I very much enjoy your company. I only hope that our association may still offer some entertainment even after our time together on that bleak little Dominion rock revealed so many of my secrets.

 

BASHIR

_(quietly, so that no one around them can hear his words)_

Garak, even with the revelation of the secrets you’re referring to, I don’t think I’ve even really begun to unravel your personal enigma tale.

_(wryly, but affectionate)_

Have no fear; your mysterious nature remains quite undiminished.

 

GARAK

Well, I’m glad that you still feel that I may offer a few tantalizing secrets. It would be most distressing if you were completely bored with me.

_(flippantly, changing the subject)_

But back to that abominable play you subjected me to; now, had your wretched Shakespeare been as innovative with his plots as he was unnecessarily experimental with his language, then perhaps the play might have had more redeeming qualities. Perhaps, had he focused on a character more engaging than the two least interesting characters in the whole sorry mess…

 

BASHIR

_(amused)_

Let me guess: you liked Mercutio.

 

GARAK

Well, he was by far the most interesting character in the play. Now, had the action focused on a romantic entanglement involving him, at least the audience would have been able to enjoy his witticisms and wry observations about the futility of love as he wooed the object of his affections.

 

BASHIR

There are some that argue there’s a subtext where he _is_ wooing someone, and that, in ways, Mercutio’s unrequited affection is the most tragic romance in the play. In fact, many adaptations of the play chose to focus more on the idea that Mercutio was in love with Romeo.

 

GARAK

(interest piqued, perhaps glad that Bashir brought it up)

Is that so? And what do you think, doctor?

 

BASHIR

(leaning over the table slightly)

Well…

_From off screen, a male voice (Ratak) shouts._

 

RATAK

Elim!

 

_Ratak, a green-skinned Orionian male walks towards Garak and Bashir from the direction of the airlocks. He is about as tall as Bashir, bald headed, conspicuously muscular and handsome, and wearing many pieces of jewelry. The suit he wears looks expensive and expertly tailored in a vaguely Cardassian style._

_Bashir and Garak both look to where he is striding over to them – and both look surprised. Garak, while trying to maintain his playful/nonchalant expression, can’t manage to totally hide his underlying concern. He stands to greet Ratak, and, after a beat, Bashir scrambles to stand, too._

 

RATAK

_(continuing)_

By the Belt, it is you, isn’t it? What could you possibly be doing on this miserable little station?

_Ratak holds his hand palm outward in the Cardassian manner, and Garak touches his palm. The contact between them lingers._

                                                                               

GARAK

_(amused)_

I could ask you the same question, my dear. It has been a long time.

 

_The two regard each other, while Bashir, in the background, looks uncomfortable. After a beat, he offers a wave and ducks his head into Ratak’s peripheral vision._

 

BASHIR

Hi. I’m Julian.

 

_Garak blinks and his hand drops back to his side._

 

GARAK

My, how inconsiderate of me. Ratak, I would like to introduce you to Doctor Bashir. Doctor, this is Ratak — an old friend

 

_Ratak gives Garak a pouty / surly look._

 

RATAK

Not _that_ old, sweetheart.

_(beat)_

It’s a pleasure to meet you, _Julian_.

 

_He holds his left hand out for a Standard handshake. Though not customary, Bashir quickly recovers and shakes with his left hand._

 

BASHIR

And you, Ratak.

 

_Still holding Bashir’s hand, Ratak turns his face to Garak._

 

RATAK

_(In a stage whisper)_

My, my, my. A doctor, Elim? And with such a divine accent? But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You always did have a taste for young and handsome, upper-class ass.

 

_Bashir sputters and pulls his hand away. Ratak is chuckling. Garak rolls his eyes, but is trying, unsuccessfully, to suppress a smile._

 

GARAK

And you have always had a skill for being more vulgar than was absolutely necessary, my dear. Yet your insinuation is incorrect: Doctor Bashir is just a friend.

 

_Ratak looks Bashir up and down, none too shyly. He shakes his head._

 

RATAK

Mmm, well, that _is_ a shame; He’s just your type, too. Just as well, though. You remember how jealous I can get.

_(Ratak winks at Julian.)_

Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have some pressing business that I need to attend to.

_(He turns his attention back to Garak and pokes Garak’s chest with an index finger – beautifully manicured.)_

As for _you_ : if you have plans tonight, you’re just going to have to cancel them. We have some catching up to do.

_(Ratak leans over and presses his lips to the corner of Garak’s mouth. A green lipstick mark is left when he moves back. Ratak looks back to Bashir and nods in recognition.)_

_Ratak turns around and heads out of the replimat._

 

_Bashir appears puzzled and slightly flustered. Garak appears lost in thought as he watches Ratak walk away. Bashir sits back down at their table and looks up towards his friend. Garak doesn’t move._

BASHIR

Garak?

 

_Garak continues to stare in the direction that Ratak headed._

 

GARAK

_(distracted)_

I’m sorry, doctor, I just remembered that I had a shipment of Erdanian wool coming in this afternoon. We’ll have to pick up our conversation at another time. If you’ll excuse me?

 

_Bashir watches Garak walk away. He looks puzzled and concerned. After a moment he stacks their dishes (we assume he takes them to a recycler) and he walks off screen. The camera pans to a dim corner of the replimat and we see Odo emerge from behind a bulkhead. He crosses his arms and, though his face is limited in its ability to express, he looks suspicious._

                                                                               

FADE OUT.

 

END OF TEASER


	2. Act I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two people closest to Deep Space Nine's resident Cardassian tailor speculate about the nature of his past relationship with the recently arrived Orionian.

**ACT ONE **

FADE IN:       

INT. INFIRMARY — BASHIR’S OFFICE

_Bashir is seated at a research display console, data scrolling across the screen, and the computer is giving periodic audio updates (“Sample 59 shows no effect. Sample 60 shows a 30% decrease in growth.” etc. etc.) Bashir, however is seated back in his chair, finger’s drumming on the console, deep in thought. The camera still focuses on the doctor, but the unfocused background shows Odo walking through the doorway. As he clears what passes for his throat, Bashir is startled._

ODO

I apologize for startling you, doctor.

_Bashir puts on a more neutral facial expression as he stands. Odo approaches his desk._

 

BASHIR

Not at all, Constable. I’m afraid my mind was just wandering a bit. What can I do for you?

 

ODO

I’d like to ask you a few questions, doctor.

BASHIR

Well, certainly.

_(Bashir’s smile turns joking.)_

I hope I’m not in any trouble.

 

ODO

I think that will depend on your answers.

_(Odo lets the statement linger, and Bashir’s face loses its amusement. Odo hands him a dataPADD.)_

How exactly do you know this man?

 

_The camera focuses on the PADD, which shows a picture of Ratak, Garak, and Bashir in the replimat — specifically when Ratak is kissing Garak. On the PADD, Bashir’s expression looks like it could curdle milk as he watch his friend and the newcomer embrace. When the camera switches back to the present, Bashir looks embarrassed. He puts the PADD down on his desk and moves his hand away from it quickly._

 

BASHIR

Well, I don’t really. He’s a friend of Garak’s that just sort of stopped by while we were having lunch.

 

ODO

He seems rather familiar with Garak, wouldn’t you say?

 

BASHIR

_(Uncomfortable)_

I just assumed that Orionians were, you know; sort of forward. I haven’t actually met anyone from the Orion Sector before.

_(Bashir quirks his head.)_

But why are you asking? Has he done something?

 

ODO

Not yet.

 

BASHIR

Odo, you can’t just assume that someone is a criminal based on their species or race.

 

_Odo harrumphs incredulously._

 

ODO

Doctor, I am well aware of the Federation’s views on the matter of profiling based on species, and I have adhered to their directives on the matter — even though I believe the practice to have benefits for station security.

( _Odo picks up the PADD and taps a few keys. He gives the PADD back to Bashir, who takes it reluctantly. As he reads, Bashir’s eyes widen in alarm.)_

However, in this case, I didn’t _need_ to make assumptions based on his origins. When I received the ship’s manifest, it showed that the name this gentleman was traveling under was an alias. When I checked his record, this…

_(He waves a hand towards the PADD)_

…is what I found. As you can see, Garak’s friend has quite the criminal dossier.

               

BASHIR

( _Concerned)_

And you’re sure about all of this?

 

ODO

I only rely on information from sources I have found to be credible, doctor.

 

_Bashir looks worried as he hands the dataPADD back. His mind working overtime._

 

BASHIR

At least the worst of his criminal activities are over a decade old. Surely that’s a good sign?

 

ODO

Just because he hasn’t been arrested in a while does not mean that he is no longer involved in criminal activities. It could just mean that he has moved up in the Syndicate’s hierarchy and they have taken better care in not letting him get caught.

 

BASHIR

_(Looking slightly ill)_

You really think he’s involved with the Syndicate?

 

ODO

Given the planets that he’s been arrested on, and the crimes, I think it is a very high probability.

_(Odo observes the way Bashir’s shoulders droop slightly. When he speaks, his voice has a tone of compassion, but there is still an undercurrent of warning.)_

As long as he doesn’t bring any of his business onto the station, his presence is not my concern. However, if he and Garak are involved in something...

 

BASHIR

Now wait a minute, Constable. Just because Garak knows this man doesn’t mean that he is in any way involved in any of... that.

_(Bashir flicks his hand towards the dataPADD.)_

 

ODO

Perhaps not. But we do know that Garak has had some problems with addiction in his past.

 

BASHIR

He’s shown no sign of a relapse. And anyway, Garak didn't even know that Ratak coming to the station. He seemed very surprised to see him.

ODO

And Garak would _never_ try to mislead someone, would he?

 

_Bashir looks conflicted, worried, and a bit defeated._

 

BASHIR

I just can’t believe that Garak would succumb to addiction again. Not after how hard it was for him to break his dependence. Or with how close he came to dying because of it.

 

ODO

My understanding was that Garak had originally turned to abusing his neural implant when he found his exile here unbearable.

 

BASHIR

Yes, it isn't uncommon for people who have suffered difficult losses to turn to substance or technology abuse.

 

ODO

Even though no one has chosen to tell me anything of what occurred in the Dominion prison camp, I gather that the experience was rather difficult.

 

BASHIR

_(Coldly)_

“Difficult” seems to me like a rather benign term for being a prisoner of war, Constable.

 

ODO

What I meant, doctor, was that Garak’s difficulties while at the internment camp were different than say, those of you or Mr. Worf. Am I correct?

_(Odo waits for a moment, but Bashir doesn’t reply.)_

Doctor, you and I have both been present when Garak was… not at his best. And for all of their rigidity, Cardassians are not known for always maintaining their sobriety. What we know of Garak’s past does seem to indicate that he might be tempted to make poor choices considering some of his recent loses, wouldn’t you agree?

_Bashir looks uncomfortable._

 

BASHIR

It’s a possibility.

_(Beat)_

So what are you going to do?

 

ODO

For now: nothing. I am bringing this to your attention not as the Chief Security Officer of this station, but as someone who does not wish to see a…

_(He seems uncomfortable even thinking the next word)_

…friend… lose ground considering that they have made a certain amount of progress. Unless I see proof to the contrary, I will not take any action. However, I will not hesitate to arrest Garak or this Orionian should they endanger this station or engage in illegal activities.

_(When Odo speaks again, he does so more sympathetically)_

If it makes you feel better, I do not think Garak would associate himself directly in Syndicate business.

 

BASHIR

I suppose that’s _something_. It’s just…

_(Bashir looks up at Odo beseechingly.)_

I really thought things were getting better for him.

 

_Odo looks away, uncomfortable_

 

ODO

Believe me, doctor. Loneliness doesn’t go away just because people share an occasional meal or drink with a person. _(He tugs his tunic, returning to his “gruff professional” mode.)_

One more question, doctor: did Garak's friend say anything about his plans while on the station?

 

BASHIR

He just said that he had business to attend to. And he told Garak to clear his schedule tonight so that they could... catch up.

 

_Bashir’s expression shows that he isn’t crazy about what “catching up” might entail._

 

ODO

_(Harrumphs)_

Then I shall have to make inquiries elsewhere.

_(Picks up PADD)_

Good day, doctor.

_(Odo leaves)_

 

_Lost in thought, Bashir taps his fingers against his desk. After a beat, he appears to make up his mind. He walks out of the infirmary. The camera cuts to Bashir entering Garak’s Clothiers._

 

_As Bashir walks through the doors, Garak looks up from his sewing. The smile on his face looks genuine._

 

GARAK

Doctor, what a pleasant surprise. I must apologize for my abrupt departure from lunch earlier. I can’t imagine how I allowed myself to forget that such an important shipment was coming in.

 

BASHIR

Of course. Although it seems quite unlike you to forget something like that. But perhaps you were anticipating something else and it forced everything else out of your mind?

 

GARAK

_(flirtatious)_

Well, as I mentioned my dear boy, time spent with you is always a time I look forward to. My mind becomes positively preoccupied.

 

BASHIR

And surely your quick departure had nothing to do with the arrival of your “old friend.”

 

_Garak smiles innocently, as though surprised at the very idea._

 

GARAK

You mean Ratak? Of course not. As he mentioned, he had business to attend to. As did I.

_(Garak looks at Bashir apologetically)_

I feel I should apologize for his rather crude insinuations. He can be rather… forward. A residual trait from his past, I’m afraid.

 

BASHIR

Oh, of course.

_(Beat)_

And would that be from his time as a drug smuggler? Or as a prostitute?

 

_The smile disappears from Garak’s face. Bashir allows some of his worry to show._

 

BASHIR

_(Quietly/urgently)_

Garak, how are you friends with this man? He’s been arrested for prostitution over a dozen times, for soliciting, drug use _and_ sales…

 

GARAK

_(Interrupting Bashir’s tirade)_

I’ve never questioned how you know any of _your_ old acquaintances, doctor.

 

BASHIR

But none of my acquaintances used to be…

_(Bashir lowers his voice)_

...hookers. _Or_ drug smugglers. _Or_ involved with the Orion Syndicate!

 

 

GARAK

_(Leaning forward, Garak smiles in a way that communicates both threat and sensuality)_

Not that you are aware of, anyway... in my experience, however, one can never really be sure what another’s past fully entails. How do you humans put it? What skeletons lurk in our closets?

_(He leans back, nonchalant)_

But if you must know, my dear, I was stationed in the Orion sector for an extended period when I was younger, Sartyrus III to be exact, and one does get rather lonely when so far away from home.

 

_Bashir pales._

 

BASHIR

Sartyrus III?

 

GARAK

Have you heard of it, doctor? I must say it isn’t as luxurious or sophisticated a pleasure planet as Risa, but what it lacks in cleanliness and regulation, it more than makes up for in variety.

 

BASHIR

I’ve heard about it.

_(Bashir leans closer, his voice quiet; Bashir is obviously trying to look neutral, but an undercurrent of hurt mars his features.)_

So you met Ratak in a brothel?

 

GARAK

Oh, nothing _nearly_ so glamorous. Let’s just say that I made Ratak’s acquaintance one night as I was wandering the streets. He was a very pleasing distraction from my work.

 

_Garak walks around his sewing table and puts a hand on the small of Bashir’s back, leading / pushing him to the exit._

 

GARAK

Now, if you’ll excuse me, doctor, I really should be getting back to work. I have quite a bit of sewing to do before I get _reacquainted_ with Ratak tonight.

_(Garak pauses to allow the statement’s implications to ruminate in Bashir’s mind.)_

And I am sure that you have plenty to do in your infirmary.

 

BASHIR

But…

_(Bashir starts, but Garak cuts him off.)_

 

GARAK

Good day to you, doctor.

 

_Garak closes the door the moment Bashir is far enough out of the shop and then flips a little “open/closed” sign on his door to “closed.” The camera focuses on Bashir – disappointment, anger, and hurt are all reflected on his face. After a moment, he starts walking, the camera follows, and it shifts to him walking into the security office. Odo is sitting in his chair reading a PADD._

 

ODO

Doctor Bashir…?

 

BASHIR

I’ve just had a talk with Garak. I don’t think Ratak is here to deal drugs, Constable.

 

_Odo puts his PADD down._

ODO

_(suspicious)_

Oh?

 

BASHIR

_(Distressed)_

Garak just told me that he and Ratak met on Sartyrus III.

 

_Odo tilts his head and his facial expression shows that this information means something to him._

 

ODO

I see.

_(Odo stands and walks over to Bashir.)_

Sartyrus III has a rather unsavory reputation, as I’m sure you’re no doubt aware. But while I put very little past Garak, I find it hard to believe he would engage in the types of activities that tend to take place on Sartyrus III. Are you sure that Garak was not “having you on,” doctor?

 

_Bashir considers. He obviously wants to believe this, but is unsure._

 

BASHIR

He did seem upset that I was asking questions in the first place. And it would be just like him to make something up to shock me and draw attention to what he sees as me succumbing to “Federation dogma and human prejudice.”

 

ODO

That does seem very much like the type of game he likes to play.

_(Beat)_

But we may be able to find out something closer to the truth. As you may remember, doctor, I have certain means at my disposal with which I could try to better ascertain fact from fiction.

 

_It is obvious that Bashir knows that Odo is referring to his surveillance._

 

BASHIR

Garak mentioned that he and Ratak were going to meet up tonight, but I don’t know where.

 

ODO

I have found that the criminal element always ends up in Quark’s, doctor, and I had intended to monitor it tonight even before you arrived with this new information. If Garak and his Orionian friend intend to pursue anything illicit, I have no doubt they’ll end up there... And you’re welcome to join me during my surveillance, if you like.

 

_Odo waits for Bashir’s answer. After a beat, Bashir gives a single nod, appearing somewhat ashamed that he’s going to spy on his friend again, but not enough to stop._

 

BASHIR

I’ll be here.

FADE OUT.

 

END OF ACT ONE

 


	3. ACT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Bashir shares a drink with Garak's old friend, followed by a borderline-illegal surveillance

ACT TWO 

 

FADE IN:

INT. Quark’s Bar -

_Camera focuses on Bashir’s and O’Brien’s dart board. A dart is thrown from off screen and the dart isn’t even close to the bull’s eye. It makes its little “disappointed” noise._

_Camera shifts to O’Brien and Bashir. Bashir still has his hand up from throwing the ill-aimed dart. O’Brien is leaning against a bulkhead. O’Brien’s face is lit up with an amused smile. Bashir is not happy... but the ill-aimed dart is pretty obviously the last thing on his mind._

 

O’BRIEN

_(Laughing)_

Oi, Deep Space Nine to Dr. Bashir. Come in Doctor Julian.

_(O’Brien walks over to his friend and nudges him in the side with an elbow.)_

I wish whatever has you so distracted tonight would happen more often. I’d win every game and I wouldn’t even need you to stand behind the bulkhead.

 

_Bashir shakes his head, coming back to himself_

 

BASHIR

Sorry Miles. I’m afraid I’m not really in it tonight.

 

_O’Brien looks at him teasingly._

O’BRIEN

Women troubles?

 

_Bashir looks at him, confused._

 

BASHIR

What makes you say that?

 

_O’Brien laughs again._

 

O’BRIEN

Well, it may have been a while ago for me, but I’ve seen that look on my own face enough times to know.

 

_O’Brien puts an arm around Bashir’s shoulders and leads him over to the bar. They sit on a couple of stools. The bar itself is bustling with activity._

 

O’BRIEN

So, was she already with someone else?

 

_Bashir looks perturbed._

 

BASHIR

There is no woman, Miles.

 

O’BRIEN

Oh, aye, whatever you say.

_(O’Brien winks)_

 

_Quark approaches the two while wiping the bar._

 

QUARK

You gentlemen want another round?

 

_O’Brien shakes his head._

 

O’BRIEN

Nah, I’d best be getting back to Keiko and the kids.

_(O’Brien punches Bashir’s arm playfully.)_

Rematch tomorrow?

 

BASHIR

I’ll let you know. Have a good night, Miles.

 

O’BRIEN

You too. And good luck with your not-a-woman troubles.

 

_O’Brien leaves. Bashir, slumping on his bar stool, still holding a half-finished drink, swivels around on his seat and surveys the bar. The camera pans to show what he would be seeing, and stops on Ratak, sitting alone at a table, his back to Bashir._

 

QUARK

So, doctor? Would you like another one?

 

_Bashir waves him off. Standing up, he slugs the rest of his drink. Squaring his shoulders, he walks towards Ratak’s table. The camera remains from his POV and it looks down at Ratak._

 

BASHIR

Can I buy you a drink?

 

_Ratak doesn’t turn around, just speaks over his shoulder with a dismissive wave of his hand._

 

RATAK

Sorry, I’m not in that line of business anymore.

 

C _amera pans to encompass both Bashir and Ratak. Bashir looks flustered._

 

BASHIR

No! I mean… I wasn’t implying...

 

_Ratak turns around and smiles in recognition._

 

RATAK

Oh, Doctor Julian! I apologize. You wouldn’t believe how many people see the green…

_(He indicates his skin with the wave of his hand)_

…and just assume. Please, join me.

 

BASHIR

Um, thanks.

_(Bashir looks over to the bar and we see that Quark has followed him over. Quark has a speculative look on his face.)_

I’ll have a scotch, and whatever Ratak wants.

 

RATAK

_(Flirtatious)_

Mmm. Make it a Cardassian sunrise. I’ve always had a weakness for them.

_(Ratak winks at Bashir)_

Cardassians, that is.

 

_Bashir gives his thumb print to Quark, who walks away to get the drinks, but not before giving the pair an appraising glance, trying to figure out how he can get latinum from this latest turn of events. Ratak smiles at Bashir, waiting. Bashir clears his throat_

 

BASHIR

_(Slightly awkward)_

So, Ratak, what brings you to Deep Space Nine?

 

RATAK

_(Flirtatious, making Bashir work for it)_

Business... and pleasure.

 

BASHIR

Oh.

_(A bit uncomfortable)_

What business?

 

RATAK

_(Playfully)_

My own.

 

_Perturbed by the flippant answer, Bashir’s initial discomfort is outweighed by his ire._

 

BASHIR

_(Stiffly professional)_

And mine if you plan on bringing any of your trades here. I have a duty to the inhabitants of this station to protect them from health concerns, and if you plan on selling drugs or…your services… I will have to intercede.

 

_Ratak sighs_

 

RATAK

Never fear, doctor, I quit dealing ages ago. And perhaps you didn’t hear me before, sweetheart, but I don’t bend over for strangers anymore, either.

 

_Quark walks up just as Ratak finishes his last sentence. The Ferengi has obviously heard the last bit of Ratak’s statement._

 

QUARK

Your drinks, gentlemen.

 

BASHIR

_(Not looking up at Quark, stern)_

Thank you, Quark.

 

_Ratak smiles at the Ferengi, fairly pleased at the bartender’s obvious misinterpretation of his and the doctor’s conversation. As he takes his drink, he whispers (loudly) to Quark._

 

RATAK

This boy is very persistent. Just won’t take “no” for an answer.

 

 _Quark’s eyes widen_.

 

QUARK

Maybe there is something else I can get you two? A holosuite perhaps...?

 

_Bashir glares at Quark and interrupts him before he can finish his sentence._

 

BASHIR

Go away, Quark.

 

 _Q_ u _ark turns around. He is smiling as he walks away. Back to the table, Ratak takes a sip of his drink._

 

RATAK

Mmmm. Delicious.

_(He licks his lips in a licentious manner and Bashir looks away.)_

So, Doctor Julian, you asked what brings me here, it only seems fair I ask the same of you.

 

BASHIR

As I recall, you didn’t answer me.

 

RATAK

Oh, but my story is rather boring: I just happened to stop here on my way to Casperia Prime for a vacation. But _you_ live here, and I cannot for the life of me understand why. It seems to me that a gorgeous and accomplished young Starfleet officer should be stationed in a far more glamorous part of the quadrant.

 

BASHIR

_(An air of challenge)_

As a matter of fact, I chose this post.

 

RATAK

_(Incredulous)_

By the Nine Hells, why? It’s so… oppressive. I may have an abiding affection for certain Cardassian aesthetics, but their architecture is definitely not anywhere near the top of the list.

_(Back to his flirtatious manner)_

Really, someone as pretty as you should be on an outpost near Risa… or at least Peltos II. Your charms would be much more suited to correspondingly beautiful environments.

 

BASHIR

_(Playing along, for the moment)_

I do occasionally like to visit Risa.

 

RATAK

What a shame that our paths have never crossed there, then. I’m sure we would have had a delightful time together.

 

BASHIR

Is that where you met Garak?

 

RATAK

Not exactly.

 

BASHIR

Then how did you two meet?

 

RATAK

_(Dismissive)_

Oh, Elim and I go way back.

 

BASHIR

Did he used to… consult you professionally?

 

RATAK

_(Chuckling)_

“Consult me professionally!” My, you Fedis are a prudish bunch, aren’t you?

_(Ratak runs a finger around the rim of his glass, he tilts his head and looks up at Bashir.)_

Let’s just say we worked together — intimately — back on Sartyrus III.

 

_Bashir looks down at his scotch, dismayed._

 

RATAK

And what about you, doctor? Elim hardly seems to be the kind of person that the Federation would want its young and impressionable officers hanging around… though I can hardly blame you for your interest in him. He is quite an intriguing man, isn’t he?

 

BASHIR

That’s putting it mildly.

_(Rallying)_

Garak approached me when I first arrived on Deep Space Nine… we mostly talk about literature.

 

RATAK

_(Laughing)_

Oh, isn’t that just like Elim. I can’t tell you how many times he would recite poetry to me in the hopes of sparking my interest. So many times we’d be in the middle of something and he’d start quoting some _Lissepian_ villanelle or _Betazoid_ sonnet to me. I can’t tell you how odd it is to have rhyming couplets thrown at you when you have your lips around a man’s…

 

_Bashir looks up wide eyed and holds up his hand, cutting Ratak off._

 

BASHIR

I, uh, I get the picture.

 

_Bashir looks flustered and he resettles himself in his chair. Ratak is clearly amused._

 

RATAK

Does that make you uncomfortable, Julian? Knowing that Elim and I were intimate?

 

BASHIR

_(Trying hard not to show that it does, in fact, make him very uncomfortable)_

Of course not. Why would it?

 

RATAK

Oh, I don’t know. Just a feeling I got.

_(Ratak finishes off the rest of his drink.)_

Well, as much as I hate to drink and run, I have a date.

 

_Ratak touches a drink napkin to his lips, leaving dark green lipstick on the white napkin._

 

RATAK

Oh, but before I leave... I wanted to ask if I could drop in for a physical while I’m here. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to see a doctor — at least while _he_ was the one working — and I’ve heard such glowing reports of Federation healthcare and its thoroughness.

_(Coy)_

Plus, I know you’re just dying to see if what they say about Orionian men is true.

_(Ratak winks, gets up from his chair.)_

 

_The camera, from Bashir’s POV follows Ratak as he crosses the Promenade and slips discretely into Garak’s unlit tailor shop._

 

QUARK (from off screen)

I’ve always said it; you sure do keep interesting company, doctor.

 

_Bashir looks up and it is obvious he is not happy to see the Ferengi. Quark, ignoring Bashir’s displeasure, leans over and lowers his voice._

 

QUARK

I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Shame he already had plans. But it just so happens I have a holosuite program that should fairly approximate the experience...

 

BASHIR

_(dryly)_

That won’t be necessary.

 

_Quark shrugs and walks off. Bashir looks again into his glass, deep in thought. After a moment, he finishes his drink and stands. He walks to the exit of the bar and the camera shifts to him walking into the security office._

 

INT. SECURITY OFFICE

_Odo is standing at a console and watching a video feed. He looks up as the doors open._

 

ODO

Doctor Bashir. You’re just in time.

 

BASHIR

_(Leery, not sounding like he really wants to know)_

In time for what?

 

_Odo waves him over to watch the feed and Bashir walks over. A la “The Wire,” the camera focuses on the video screen. It shows the upper level of Quark’s bar; specifically, a dimly lit table in the back where Ratak and Garak are just settling in. The feed picks up Garak’s voice. Garak is shaking his head._

 

GARAK

You’re just as incorrigible as you were 20 years ago.

_(Garak looks at Ratak and there is fondness in his eyes.)_

You’ve hardly changed at all, my dear.

 

_Ratak laughs._

 

RATAK

Neither have you... You’re just as tight and constrained as when you first came to Sartyrus all those years ago.

_(Ratak places his hand over Garak’s as it rests on the table._

You’re all wound up.

 

GARAK

It was a rather taxing day.

 

RATAK

_(Dryly)_

Yes, I imagine tailoring is quite exhausting. But that wasn’t what I meant.

 

GARAK

I’m aware of what you meant.

 

RATAK

_(Continuing blithely)_

I must admit, I find it rather surprising, seeing as your young companion seems like he’d be able to help you relax more than adequately.

 

_Garak fixes Ratak with a stern eye._

 

GARAK

As I mentioned before…

 

_Ratak waves a hand dismissively_

 

RATAK

Yes, Yes. Just friends.

_(Leaning close, voice low)_

How in the Nine Hells have you kept your hands off of him? I’ve seen Delavian chocolate sundaes that were less delicious looking than him... and I know how you love your chocolate.

 

GARAK

_(Trying to look stern, but not entirely succeeding)_

Doctor Bashir isn’t a dessert, Ratak.

 

RATAK

_(Playfully)_

Oh, yes he is. One of those decadent pastries where the second it’s in your mouth, cream goes everywhere.

 

_The camera pans back to the security office. Bashir is über uncomfortable. Odo makes an awkward throat clearing noise._

_Back on the viewscreen, Garak tilts his head and looks impatient, but the center of his chufa and his neck ridges begin to flush blue._

 

GARAK

_(chastising)_

Ratak, really.

 

_Ratak laughs, clearly pleased that he succeeded in making his friend uncomfortable._

 

RATAK

You always were so easy to fluster. I’ve missed you, Elim. I should have come to visit you sooner.

 

GARAK

So, my being here wasn’t actually much of a surprise to you after all, was it?

 

_Ratak bites his lip._

 

RATAK

Can’t we play just a little bit more before we settle to business?

_Garak doesn’t say anything, but looks at Ratak expectantly._

 

RATAK

_(Huffy)_

No, it wasn’t a surprise, all right? In fact it took me quite a while to figure out where you’d gotten to.

_(Ratak’s demeanor changes; he’s no longer playing at being a seductive tease or a playful flirt. His face darkens and he appears genuine for the first time.)_

I’m in trouble, Elim, and I need your help.

 

GARAK

My help? Surely that gentleman that you’ve been living with all these years would be a better source of aide.

 

_A flash of anger crosses Ratak’s face._

 

RATAK

‘ _That gentleman_?’ As though you didn’t know his name? You think I don’t know that you were the one who sent Minton to get me in the first place?

 

GARAK

I don’t know what you mean, Ra…

_(Garak picks up his drink in a casual manner, but Ratak interrupts him.)_

 

RATAK

_(Definitely no longer playing.)_

Don’t even try it, Elim. After fifteen years together, do you really think there was a single secret between me and Mint?

 

_The drink in Garak’s hand pauses halfway to his mouth._

 

GARAK

‘Was?’

 

_Ratak’s expression tightens._

 

RATAK

He’s dead. Almost a year now... You didn’t know? They found out what we were doing and he didn’t get away in time. I wouldn’t have either if he hadn’t made sure I was safe and delayed them.

 

_The two pause. Garak is obviously weighing and measuring implications and next steps. Ratak looks away, trying to hide that he is devastated by the news he just delivered._

 

GARAK

And you’re sure they know you were involved? That they’re still after you?

 

RATAK

_(Still looking away.)_

The Syndicate aren’t given to leaving loose threads.

 

_Garak looks at Ratak, evaluating._

 

GARAK

I would like to help, but I am not quite sure what I can do. I am, after all, only a simple tailor.

 

_Ratak looks back at him, eyes squinted._

 

RATAK

Don’t give me that, Elim. I already told you: Mint told me everything.

 

GARAK

_(Unruffled)_

And what exactly did Minton tell you?

 

RATAK

He told me you were never the innocent that you pretended to be. That you played me for a fool.

 

_Garak shrugs non-committally._

 

GARAK

If he told you everything, my dear, then he must have also told you that, since I knew him, I have suffered some reverses.

_(Garak gestures around them, implying that he wouldn’t be on DS9/exiled if his fortunes were better)_

As I said, I would like to help, but neither my connections nor my finances lend themselves very well to this situation.

 

_As this news sinks in, Ratak appears desolated. It is obvious that he had placed his faith in Garak’s help, and that he now has no idea what to do. He removes his hand from Garak’s_

RATAK

That’s it then. You won’t help me.

 

GARAK

_(A pause, then gently)_

I didn’t say that, my dear, I simply wished you to understand that the usual avenues of getting out of these types of situations were not readily available. Yet, while my resources might not be quite what they once were, they are not entirely depleted, either. And, as you might remember, I have always been rather brilliant. Finding creative solutions to complex problems has always been one of my strengths.

 

_Ratak looks at him and there is a fragile hope rekindled._

 

RATAK

“Rather brilliant?”

_(Ratak shakes his head)_

You always were an arrogant cocksucker.

 

_Garak smiles brightly_

 

GARAK

Just two of the traits we shared that cemented our friendship so many years ago.

_This last quip seems to hearten Ratak, and he smiles; his earlier worry and sadness appear to be at least somewhat lessened._

 

RATAK

Thank you, Elim. I knew I could count on you.

_(Ratak picks up his drink, but his hand is shaking badly. He quickly puts the glass back down before any spills. He is trying not to show how scared he is.)_

Lately I’ve had occasion to think back on some of the tight situations I had on Sartyrus. I mean, I never thought it could be as bad as it was then; always having to look over my shoulder, never sure if I would survive the day or if some John would decide that killing me was easier than paying me.

_(Ratak buries his head in his hands. He has reached the end of his rope and he can’t hide it anymore.)_

Living with Mint made me soft, Elim. I’ve forgotten how awful life can be.

 

GARAK

_(Garak takes Ratak’s hand.)_

But hopefully that means that Minton took good care of you all of these years.

 

RATAK

He did.

_(Ratak puts his head on Garak’s shoulder.)_

He may not have been what I was looking for in a partner, but he was a good man. Of course, you always did seem to know what I needed before I did.

_(Beat)_

You never gave me the opportunity to thank you.

 

GARAK

_(cold, angry at himself)_

Nothing I did warranted gratitude. If it hadn’t have been for me, many of your problems wouldn’t have happened in the first place.

_(He puts an arm around Ratak’s shoulders, but when his hand touches Ratak’s right arm, Ratak flinches. Garak sighs in disappointment.)_

Still?

 

_Ratak re-arranges Garak’s embrace so that Garak’s hand rests on his chest as opposed to his arm._

 

RATAK

Maybe the specific injuries wouldn’t have occurred, but it was only a matter of time before something happened. And it could have been worse. Anyway, without you...

_(Deep exhale. Ratak shakes his head and changes the subject.)_

When I asked Mint about you, he said that you were a very dangerous man and that a person couldn’t trust a single thing that came out of your mouth. That every word you said was a lie.

_(Ratak looks up at Garak)_

But it wasn’t all a lie, was it, Elim?

 

_They sit in silence for a moment, but eventually Garak sighs._

 

GARAK

No. It wasn’t all a lie.

 

RATAK

I didn’t think so.

_(Ratak reaches up and places his hand on the side of Garak’s face.)_

I missed you, Elim. For years. Even after Mint came and saved me. Sometimes I’d imagine that you’d come back and we’d run off together. That you’d take me back to Cardassia with you. Or…

_(Ratak snorts derisively)_

…when I was feeling less delusional, I’d think how we might manage to escape your family... maybe planet hop our way across the quadrant, and even though we’d never really have a home, we’d be all right because we were together.

_(Ratak runs a hand down Garak’s neck ridge. Garak inhales deeply and his muscles tense. He is obviously trying to ignore Ratak’s touch, but just as obviously, it is affecting him.)_

Did you ever miss me, Elim? Even a little?

 

GARAK

Ratak, I...

_(Ratak pinches Garak’s neck tendon. Garak closes his eyes and bites his lip.)_

My dear, I think you should stop that.

 

RATAK

Remember the first time I pinched you there?

_(He pinches him again, and Garak bites back a moan.)_

You just about jumped right out of your skin... Took me ages to finally get you relaxed again.

_(Beat)_

How long has it been?

 

GARAK

Really, my dear, I...

 

RATAK

_(Persistent)_

How long, Elim?

 

GARAK

_(Conceding)_

A while.

 

RATAK

Then I think we should go back to your quarters.

 

GARAK

I appreciate your very generous offer; but I’m going to have to decline.

 

RATAK

It’s just sex, Elim. No strings, no commitments, just a pleasant evening between two old friends. Surely you haven’t forgotten how good we made each other feel.

 

GARAK

I remember very well... But, Minton’s passing was not so very long ago and...

 

_Ratak sighs._

 

RATAK

I loved Mint. He saved me and I’m grateful. But a year is a long time to still be in mourning.

_(He kisses the corner of Garak’s mouth.)_

And I think he would want me to be happy and move on, don’t you?

 

GARAK

Really, Ratak, I can’t.

 

RATAK

It’s because of Doctor Julian, isn’t it?

 

_The camera goes back to the security office where Odo and Bashir are still watching. Odo looks at Bashir. Bashir continues to stare at the screen, but he bites his lips and a bit of color settles in his cheeks._

_Back to the video feed._

 

GARAK

I told you, Ratak, Doctor Bashir is just a friend. We merely...

 

RATAK

Elim, I saw the way you looked at him. It was the same way you used to look at me.

 

GARAK

_(Sighing)_

It hardly matters. After several years in his company, I have resigned myself to the fact that he is interested only in friendship.

 

_Ratak looks sympathetic, and the sentiment mixes with his own sadness. Two people alone and lonely._

 

RATAK

If you like, you can pretend I’m him. It would be easy. I’ve been studying his mannerism and speech.

_(Adjusting himself to have Bashir’s posture and speaking with Bashir’s accent)_

As for the personality, I would just need to pretend to have a stick up my arse.

 

_The camera switches to the security office again. Bashir’s eyes are wide with indignation. Odo is some combination of uncomfortable and amused, but trying not to show either emotion._

 

_Back in Quark’s, Garak is shaking his head. He pushes Ratak’s hands from his shoulders, but the movement is gentle, not angry._

 

GARAK

No. If we went to bed, it would be because I wanted to be with you, not someone else.

 

RATAK

You always were too much of a gentleman for the business.

 

GARAK

Hardly. You know what I’ve done.

 

RATAK

You did what you had to. And no matter why you were on Sartyrus in the first place, it did result in you saving me.

_(Ratak leans in.)_

Please, Elim. You always took such good care of me; I promise I’ll take good care of you.

_(A melodramatic look settles on Ratak’s face)_

Take pity on me, sir. I’m traveling all alone and it has been ever so long since I’ve seen a kind face…

And you have no idea how hard it is for me to have gone this long without.

 

GARAK

_(Sighing and then turning into Ratak’s embrace and kissing him, briefly)_

You always could get me to do whatever you wanted.

 

RATAK

_(Low voice, seductive)_

I know. You were such a puppy — you may not have been as innocent as you pretended, but not all of it was an act. That first time, you barely even knew where all the parts went.

 

GARAK

But you taught me very well, didn’t you?

 

RATAK

You’re damned straight I did... Well, maybe not straight…

_(Ratak stands, taking hold of Garak’s hand and kissing his palm.)_

Why don’t we see if you remember any of my lessons?

 

_The camera shifts back to the security office. Bashir reaches out and cuts the feed._

 

BASHIR

I think that’s enough.

 

_Bashir turns from the screen and walks to the other side of the office. He is looking downward,lost in thought._

_We see Odo, unfocused, in the background._

 

ODO

It seems you were correct that Ratak wasn’t selling Garak drugs.

 

BASHIR

And it seems he wasn’t selling anything else, either.

 

ODO

And now we are presented with an even more difficult problem.

 

_Bashir looks at Odo, his furrowed brow shows that he is not on the same page as the security chief (he is obviously distracted by other thoughts.)_

 

BASHIR

_(Slightly sullen)_

Garak and Ratak are both adults. What they choose to do together is their own business.

 

ODO

I wasn’t referring to that, doctor. What I meant was that, if the Orion Syndicate is after Ratak, and they catch up with him while Garak is helping Ratak to get away. . .

 

_Realization dawns in Bashir’s eyes._

 

BASHIR

…They’ll kill them both.

 

FADE OUT

 

END OF ACT TWO


	4. ACT III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths come out, in spite of Garak's efforts.

ACT THREE

EXT. SPACE - DEEP SPACE NINE

Re-establishing.

 INT. INFIRMARY

_Bashir sits at his desk. He looks at his PADD, expression impatient, and he taps his fingers._

 

RATAK _(Off Screen)_

Good morning, Doctor Bashir.

 

_NEW ANGLE: Ratak walks through the doors of Bashir’s office. Ratak’s swagger is pronounced and he is smiling broadly. Camera pans to Bashir, who is decidedly Not Smiling._

 

BASHIR

Good _afternoon_ , Ratak.

 

RATAK

_(Charming)_

Oh, hon, I should have warned you: I never come early.

 

BASHIR

_(Not in the mood for games)_

You were the one that wanted a physical, Ratak. I didn’t ask you to come here.

 

RATAK

_(Extra flirtatious)_

But you know you wanted to.

 

_Bashir is not amused and his expression is harsh. The flirty smile Ratak is wearing drains off his face. He takes a deep breath – exhausted and at the end of his rope._

 

RATAK

_(Resigned, tired, defeated)_

You’re a tough audience, you know that, doctor?

 

_Ratak closes his eyes and rubs a hand across his forehead, the very picture of a man trying to find the will to continue. Camera pans to Bashir. We see that his anger is dissolving in the wake of Ratak’s obvious distress. Bashir’s compassionate side wins; his shoulders lose some of their rigidity and his face softens._

 

BASHIR

_(More gently)_

All right. Come on. Why don’t you just hop onto one of the bio-beds? This shouldn’t take long.

_(Bashir smiles weakly – offering a metaphorical olive branch.)_

And if you make any innuendo about that, you’ll be sorry.

 

_Ratak sees Bashir’s smile and is relieved to be given a second chance._

 

RATAK

_(joking but subdued)_

Not even if I tell everyone how impressive your bedside manner is?

 

BASHIR

After Quark eavesdropped on us last night, I’m sure half the station thinks I’ve already experienced _your_ beside manner, so let’s not feed that fire, shall we?

 

_Ratak nods. They go out into the main room of the infirmary. Ratak sits on a bio-bed and Bashir begins his examination, starting with a tricorder scan._

 

RATAK

Julian?

_(Bashir looks up from the tricorder.)_

I _do_ appreciate you taking the time to see me.

 

BASHIR

_(Bashir nods.)_

Well, I won’t say that _any_ friend of Garak’s is a friend of mine, but...

 

_The two share another weak smile, and Bashir goes back to scanning the Orionian with the tricorder. After a moment, Ratak tries to look at Bashir’s tricorder upside-down, but can’t seem to make anything out._

 

RATAK

What does it say?

 

BASHIR

It says you’re in good health. . . Considering.

_(Bashir closes the tricorder and places it on the bed. He tilts Ratak’s chin and looks in his eyes. His nose. Ears, etc.)._

You’ve had some tough times, though, haven’t you?

 

_Ratak snorts a wry laugh_

 

RATAK

You could say that.

 

_Bashir nods and gently takes Ratak’s right wrist, rolling back the Orionian’s sleeve. Ratak’s arm is very misshapen and discolored - a startling red-purple against his green skin. It was obviously badly damaged at some point and not healed correctly._

 

BASHIR

_(Quietly)_

How did this happen?

RATAK

One of my Johns took exception to my bedside manner.

_(Ratak looks at his arm, thinking.)_

You know, it’s been over 20 years since it happened, but it still hurts every day. Even more when it’s cold.

 

BASHIR

I can't say I’m surprised. It looks like the bones were completely shattered, and whoever tried to set it pinched a nerve between some of the bone shards.

 

RATAK

Well, Elim told me that his first aid skills weren’t worth a damn. Who’d have figured that that would be the one time he was telling the truth.

 

BASHIR

_(Surprised)_

Garak did this?

 

RATAK

Not the breaking bit, only the mangling part. But he tried his best, just like he always did.

_(Changing the subject)_

So, how much would it cost to fix?

 

BASHIR

_(Taken off guard by the question.)_

Nothing. The Federation doesn’t charge a fee for medical care.

 

_Ratak raises his eyebrows and allows that information to settle into his mind. Coming from a world where everything has a price, and often a very steep one, the information takes a moment to sink in. After he thinks about it, he smiles._

 

RATAK

Well, in that case, what else can you fix up for me?

 

_Bashir chuckles as he goes over and grabs a few pieces of medical equipment, but as he realizes just how different his affluent past differs from Ratak’s, sadness settles in his eyes. Returning, he takes Ratak’s arm, and sets to work, running a magical Trekian device over the limb._

 

BASHIR

Well, you have some rather advanced osteopenia, the type caused by long-term malnutrition.

_(Bashir looks up at the Orionian from lowered eyes. He speaks quietly, even though there is no one else in the infirmary.)_

And there is some scaring from past sexually transmitted infections which I imagine is fairly uncomfortable in certain situations.

 

RATAK

You imagine correctly.

 

_Bashir nods, still focused on fixing Ratak’s arm. They remain in silence for a while._

 

BASHIR

_(Conversationally)_

So, Ratak, how was your date last night?

 

RATAK

Oh, doctor, you just can’t help yourself, can you?

 

BASHIR

_(Intentionally oblivious)_

Part of a doctor’s bedside manner is making small talk with his patients.

 

RATAK

Oh, but that isn’t what this is.

_(Gently)_

I saw you watching me as I went to meet Elim last night, and I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t look entirely happy.

 

BASHIR

That’s ridiculous. Why would I look unhappy?

 

RATAK

_(Laughing)_

Doctor, you haven’t had many Orionian patients, have you?

 

BASHIR

_(Confused by the seeming non-sequitur)_

You’re actually my first Orionian patient, but believe me, I can still provide you with very high quality health care. Starfleet medical may not know much about Orionian physiology…

 

RATAK

_(Shaking his head)_

I wasn’t questioning your medical expertise, Julian, I was just curious about how much you knew about Orionians in general. For instance, did you know that Orionians, specifically green Orionians, have larger amygdalas than humans? And that they have greater activation in the bilateral gyrus? Nowhere near the level of Betazoids, but…

 

BASHIR

_(A bit nervous)_

I'd heard the idea that female Orionians were empathic, but I always thought those rumors were exaggerated.

RATAK

Well, Orionians aren’t _exactly_ empathic. We don’t _sense_ emotions, _per se_. But both male and female Orionians are very attuned to detecting pheromones. Particularly sex pheromones… a skill that is especially cultivated on the red-light planets in the Orion sector. So, for instance, when I barged into your and Elim’s little lunchtime tête-à-tête yesterday, the pheromone cloud surrounding you almost knocked me back into the airlock.

_(Beat)_

We also have a natural talent at reading body language. And every time I mention Elim to you, Julian, your jaw tightens to the point that I begin to seriously fear for your teeth; a very telling territorial signal. Now, I’m sure you have your reasons for not telling him how you feel, but…

 

BASHIR

_(Blushing, agitated)_

I really don’t want to talk about this.

_(Slightly perturbed)_

And frankly, it’s none of your business.

 

RATAK

_(Stops short, then smiles blandly)_

You’re probably right.

 

_Bashir doesn’t say anything. The bone regenerator makes a beep, and Bashir appears grateful for the machine’s intervention. He appraises Ratak’s arm, which is now straight and a healthy green color._

 

BASHIR

There, good as new.

 

_Ratak looks at his arm as thought it is the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen._

 

RATAK

_(Astounded)_

It doesn’t hurt.

_(Ratak looks up and Bashir, his eyes wide and amazed.)_

Not even a little bit.

 

_Bashir, sensitive to others’ suffering, softens again towards Ratak._

 

BASHIR

And it shouldn’t ever again.

_Bashir picks up another device and puts it on the back of Ratak’s neck._

_Ratak is still looking at his arm, flexing it and moving his hand and wrist. After a moment, Bashir removes the device from Ratak’s neck._

 

BASHIR

And that should take care of any internal scarring.

 

_Bashir clips two medical devices around Ratak’s wrists, and two more around his ankles. The little devices make a whirring noise._

RATAK

And what do these do?

 

BASHIR

They’re CalMag infusers. They’ll rebuild the integrity of your bones. Repairing osteopenia is important no matter what the circumstances, but it is especially essential if you’re planning on going to Casperia Prime... they have a 1.79 gravitational pull.

_(beat)_

Though I wouldn’t worry too much since you’re not really planning to go there.

 

_Ratak doesn’t seem especially surprised that Bashir doubted him._

 

RATAK

Well, I haven’t ruled out the possibility. It’s always been a dream of mine to go. My plans, at present, are just still somewhat in flux.

 

BASHIR

But Garak will be able to help?

 

_Ratak looks up at him suspiciously._

 

RATAK

Has he talked to you?

 

BASHIR

No. But I think it’s a bit too much of a coincidence that you just _happened_ to arrive on Deep Space Nine where Garak just _happens_ to be living. Like Garak once told me: “Coincidences happen every day. But I don’t trust coincidences.”

 

RATAK

_(wryly)_

That certainly sounds like something Elim would say.

_(Ratak looks shrewdly at Bashir.)_

You know that Elim thinks very highly of you, don’t you, doctor?

 

BASHIR

_(Cautious)_

Does he?

 

RATAK

He does. I dare say he even trusts you. . . at least as much as he ever trusts anyone.

_(Beat)_

And if _he_ trusts you...

_(Ratak takes a deep breath. He appears to be assessing whether he can confide in Bashir. He finally comes to a conclusion.)_

Doctor, I have a checkered past. Some of it was through no fault of my own, but I admit that some of it was my choice. For the past fifteen years, though, I have tried to redeem myself. But because the universe is a dog straight from the liquid gore of the Nine Hells, it is because of my good deeds that I now have a death sentence on my head.

 

BASHIR

_(Quietly)_

The Orion Syndicate?

 

RATAK

_(Ratak’s eyes widen, and he looks around… but no one else is in the infirmary. He looks only vaguely relieved.)_

I’d ask that you not mention that organization’s name. But yes, I have fallen on the bad side of that particular organization.

 

BASHIR

Can I ask what happened?

 

 _All joking and flirtatiousness has left Ratak’s manner. He is serious with a_ gravitas _that emphasizes the veracity of what he is saying_

 

RATAK

You probably shouldn’t, but suffice to say that Minton, my former partner, had convinced certain individuals within that illustrious organization that he was a man to be trusted. And that I was an effective runner of certain substances and services that more enlightened parts of the galaxy have ruled illicit. For over a decade we were able to inform various governments and police organizations about their movements, and we did our best to keep the worst items out of the hands of people who would most misuse them.

 

_Bashir looks surprised by this news, and a new respect for Ratak is visible in the doctor’s expression._

 

BASHIR

_(Admiring)_

For over a decade you posed as a drug runner for the Syndicate and you didn’t get caught?

 

_Ratak looks a bit smug. When next he speaks, he has affected his flirty / sassy mannerisms — the persona he employed to escape detection for so many years._

 

RATAK

Oh, honey, I can be one _hell_ of an actor when I want to be.

_(He lets the act drop again)_

One has to be in those types of situations. And working as a rent-boy taught me very well how to make people believe the things they already want to believe. But drugs were only a part of it.

_(He sighs)_

Tell me, Julian: when you think of Orion, what automatically springs to mind?

_(He pauses, watching Bashir’s expression. Bashir blushes and avoids Ratak's eyes.)_

It’s the image of a beautiful Orion slave girl or boy, isn’t it? Eager to fulfill a person’s every desire? You see, Julian, I know what its like to be bought and sold. I’d been hustling for almost thirty years before Minton helped me get out of that life, and together we worked to get others out of it, too.

_(Ratak’s brow furrows in sadness.)_

And now he’s gone. And the Syndicate is closing in on me.

 

_Bashir stands awkwardly for a moment, and then he puts a hand on Ratak’s shoulder. The Orionian looks up, appreciative of the gesture._

 

BASHIR

I’m sure Garak will figure out a way to get you out of this. He’s very resourceful. And maybe I can help.

 

_Ratak smiles weakly._

 

RATAK

I appreciate that, Julian. Elim and I are meeting later tonight to discuss some options. Maybe you’d consider stopping by and helping us figure something out?

 

_Bashir thinks for a moment, but eventually nods. Ratak looks at him shrewdly._

 

RATAK

You should know that Elim always took care of me, even after he left Sartyrus. And nothing that Minton and I did would have been possible were it not for Elim’s help.

 

BASHIR

_(Incredulous and maybe slightly bitter)_

All because he bought your services on Sartyrus III?

 

_Ratak gives Bashir a look like he’s grown another head. Confused, but then understanding dawns on him.)_

RATAK

Wait. Let me get this straight... You think _Elim_ was a _John_?

 

BASHIR

_(Equally confused)_

Well, what else would he have been doing on Sartyrus III if not looking for intimate male company? He basically said as much when I asked him.

 

RATAK

_(Matter-of-fact)_

Julian, Elim wasn’t on Sartyrus to _buy_ sex.

_(Beat)_

He was there to _sell_ it.

 

_Wide eyed, Bashir is speechless._

 

SCENE FADES OUT TO COMMERCIAL

                                                               

[COMMERCIAL]

                                                                                                                                               

_Scene opens with Bashir walking quickly through the corridors of the habitat ring. His movements are furtive, as though he expects agents of the Orion Syndicate to crawl out of the bulkheads._

_He stops outside a doorway (that just happens to be Garak’s) and he knocks on it instead of using the comm system._

RATAK

_(off screen from the other side of the door)_

Who is it?

 

BASHIR

It’s Julian.

 

_The door opens, and Ratak is standing there wearing only a pair of form fitting pants. The green skin of his chest is moist, and a shower can be heard in the background. He actually manages to look somewhat embarrassed._

RATAK

Come in, Julian. Elim should be out of the shower in a bit.

_(Somewhat sheepish)_

Sorry about...

 _(He waves a hand around himself, implying his state of_ dishabille _.)_

…time sort of got away on us.

 

_Bashir looks uncomfortable, but enters the room. The place is a far cry from when the audience last saw Garak’s quarters during “The Wire.” Ratak’s suits and jewelry are scattered atop almost every surface. Quickly, Ratak pushes some of his stuff aside on the couch so that Bashir and he can sit._

 

RATAK

_(Still somewhat sheepish he tries to explain.)_

I’ve always had a weakness for clothes.

 

_Bashir smiles, but it is a little strained._

 

BASHIR

How convenient that you have a tailor as such a close friend.

 

RATAK

_(Ratak looks up at Bashir a bit shyly, his voice quiet and confiding.)_

Back on Sartyrus, Elim always loved to dress me up. He’d spend way too much money buying me fancy suits. I often told him that he should save the money for our rent, but he wouldn’t listen.

_(Shakes his head at the memory)_

For years after he left, I’d get a new suit sent to me on my birthday — anonymously, of course. I don’t know how he managed it, but he always knew my measurements.

_(Smiling, but the smile is tinged with sadness)_

I can only imagine you have a whole closet full of outfits he’s made for you.

 

BASHIR

_(A bit guilty)_

He gave me a few shirts, once... but I’m not sure I ever even wore any of them.

_(Almost as though he feels he needs to excuse his lack of appreciation of Garak’s gifts.)_

I really have terrible taste in clothes. Garak always makes fun of my outfits.

 

RATAK

_(Smiling a bit more genuinely)_

Elim may have mentioned something to that effect.

 

BASHIR

_(Dry)_

Of course he did.

_(Beat)_

So you and Garak lived together?

 

RATAK

For almost a year. I’d always been so careful to never get too close to any of the other boys on Sartyrus, but then I found Elim sleeping in a doorway; he hadn’t eaten in a week, he didn’t know anything about the trade... I mean, I couldn’t just leave him there. Then, when he told me his father had disowned him and just dumped him on Sartyrus to teach him a lesson...

_(Ratak sighs)_

I guess I was a fool to believe him, but whatever the reason he was there, I wouldn’t trade the time we had together for anything.

 

BASHIR

I think I can understand. Garak can make a person believe just about anything.

_(beat)_

Ratak, I wanted to apologize. I think I was rather rude to you earlier when I told you it wasn’t any of your business about me and Garak.

 

RATAK

_(Understanding/placating)_

I was prying. Ask Elim, he’ll tell you I always poked my nose into places it didn’t belong.

 

BASHIR

He’s told me pretty much the same thing several times.

_(Pauses, gauging whether he should say anything more or not. He decides to confide.)_

You see, when Garak first introduced himself, well, it was very exciting. Here he was, a handsome older spy with a mysterious past. And while it was obviously he was interested in me, he never made a move beyond innuendo and teasing. And I accepted that.

_(Serious)_

But then he got sick, and I almost lost him. I flew into Cardassian space and risked my life to save him, and I figured I couldn’t get much more obvious on how I felt about him than that. I figured if he was really interested, and just unsure about how _I_ felt about him… Well next thing I know, he’s almost blown up - in an explosion he set himself - and off he goes into the Gamma Quadrant, and I’m left wondering if I’ll ever see him again. But back he comes, with more hints from his mysterious past, but never just a straight answer or a serious admission of how he feels about me.

_(Bashir looks up at Ratak, beseechingly)_

How can you build any kind of deeper relationship when, one moment, the person you care about is going to blow up a planet you’re on and the next they’re letting you in on the biggest secret of their life. Tell me, Ratak, how am I supposed to figure out what all of that means?

 

RATAK

_(Exasperated)_

No wonder nothing has ever happened between you two. You’re both so up here…

_(Ratak taps a finger to Bashir’s temple)_

… it’s a miracle either of you get anything done at all. Who says you have to figure anything out? Why not just let things happen?

 

GARAK

_(Off screen, the sound of a door opening/closing, then Garak’s voice (shocked/dismayed) from off screen)_

Doctor?

 

_Camera pans up from Bashir’s POV to see Garak standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He is dressed in a long smoking jacket/robe – very stylish. He goes from looking disbelievingly at Bashir then to Ratak, to whom he gives a sharp look._

 

BASHIR

_(Like a deer caught in the headlights)_

 Uh, hi Garak.

 

RATAK

_(Totally collected, affecting a bit of sass.)_

It’s about time you got out here.

 

GARAK

Ratak. You didn’t mention we were expected a guest.

_Garak looks at the Orionian impatiently._

 

RATAK

I hope you don’t mind, Elim. But Julian was so nice to me during my appointment earlier today, and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have him help us think of options.

 

_Garak puts a strained “customer service” smile on his face._

 

GARAK

Of course, my dear. A splendid idea. The doctor and I have figured out the solutions to several difficulties together in the past.

_(Beat)_

Give me just a moment so that I can put on some attire more suitable for company.

 

BASHIR

_(Awkward)_

You don’t have to. I mean… maybe I should... I mean.

_(Gives a frustrated groan at his own tongue-tied speech. He regroups.)_

What I mean is, it’s your quarters and I don’t wish to put you to any trouble.

 

GARAK

No trouble at all, doctor. I’ll just be a moment.

 

_Garak walks back into his bed chamber and the door closes. Bashir looks angrily at Ratak._

 

BASHIR

You didn’t tell him I was coming?

 

RATAK

_(Unapologetic)_

If there is one thing I’ve learned about Elim, it’s that nothing ever gets done if you ask for permission. It’s easier... _(Ratak switches to his “innuendo voice”)_

and much more fun... to ask for forgiveness.

_(beat)_

Anyway, only an idiot would object to spending the evening in his chambers with two gorgeous men all to himself.

 

_Bashir’s head falls to the back of the couch and he scrunches his eyes shut. He rubs his forehead as though he is developing a headache._

 

_Camera pans up to Garak as he emerges from his bedroom, dressed in his usual Cardassian style._

GARAK

Ratak, perhaps you’d also like to change into something more appropriate?

 

_Ratak looks at Garak, and the two seem to have a silent battle of wills. Finally, though, Ratak gets up without saying anything. Scowling, he goes into Garak’s bedroom. After the door closes, Garak looks benignly at Bashir._

 

GARAK

I must say, doctor, I regret that Ratak has tried to involve you in this situation, but he always has been prone to acting before giving proper thought to ramifications. I do appreciate you stopping by, though, and hope that we can get lunch sometime in the near future.

 

_Garak waves a hand towards the door, expecting Bashir to get up and leave, but Bashir doesn’t budge._

 

BASHIR

_(Upset at being dismissed)_

I hope we can have lunch soon, too, but if you think I’m just going to back out when I’ve already offered my help, you don’t know me as well as you seem to think you do.

 

GARAK

_(coldly)_

There are several reasons I prefer you to remain out of his particular set of difficulties.

 

BASHIR

But _you_ didn’t ask me here, Garak. Ratak did. And as I understand it, he is more involved in this “particular set of difficulties” than you are, so don’t you think he should be able to invite whomever he likes?

 

GARAK

Please, doctor, while I appreciate your offer to help, I believe that Ratak and I will be able to handle this problem.

 

BASHIR

Why don’t you want me involved, Garak? It’s very possible that I could help.

 

_Garak looks uncomfortable. For a moment, he opens his mouth to say something, closes it, and then sighs before he begins to speak._

 

GARAK

Doctor, I am not sure what Ratak told you about his current circumstances, but while you may have noticed that he tends toward the dramatic, I wish to impress upon you that in this situation, he cannot adequately express how serious the situation really is. The probability of his survival is depressingly low, and the people who are after him are unconcerned about how many people they eliminate in order to neutralize their primary target.

 _(Garak sits next to Bashir, closely, and looks at him in earnest_.)

The closer you are to this situation, doctor, the more danger you are in.

 

BASHIR

You think I don’t realize that? I may not know much about the Orion Syndicate, but I know that they’re dangerous.

 

GARAK

And that is why you must not be involved with this.

_(Garak is again about to say something. Closes his mouth, but then makes a decision.)_

You already know many of my secrets. More, I daresay, than any other living being. And while there is no way you could fully comprehend what I’ve done, or fully know of the losses I have endured, I hope you understand when I say that were anything to happen to you…

_(He takes a deep breath)_

… I don’t think I could ever forgive myself.

 

_(Bashir sits for a moment, and then makes up his mind. Bashir takes Garak’s hand in his, entwining their fingers. Garak’s eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn’t take back his hand.)_

 

BASHIR

It’s very noble of you to try and protect Ratak without help, but I’m not going to let you face this danger alone.

 

_The scene pauses while the two look at each other, reminiscent of the scene in "The Wire" when Bashir shared similar sentiments about not letting Garak fight his addiction alone. The moment feels as though it is balanced on the edge of a blade._

 

_Meanwhile, the door to Garak’s bedroom opens and Ratak walks out, wearing a beautifully tailored suit. He sees Garak and Bashir holding hands in a very intimate way. A wave of sadness washes over his face, but he does his best to cover it._

 

_Garak looks up, about to say something, when a warning klaxon sounds from his console, and a red light flashes. His quickly walks over, his fingers flying over the console’s buttons. He appears to be reading, and it is obvious he doesn’t like what he sees. He looks first at Ratak, then at Bashir, where his glance lingers._

GARAK

One of the Syndicate’s most notable assassins is on a vessel that will arrive on the station in less than 12 hours, and I highly doubt he is just stopping here on his way to Casperia Prime.

_(Beat)_

So, gentlemen, I suggest the three of us get to work.

 

_Camera pans out, Garak’s face is grim. Ratak looks ill. Bashir is looking at Garak, his face pale._

 

FADE OUT

 

END OF ACT THREE


	5. ACT IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admissions on what is possibly the Garak and Bashir's last night together.

ACT FOUR

_The camera opens to Garak, Bashir, and Ratak in Garak’s quarters. All are intent, but in varying states of fatigue (slumped on couch, hunched over with elbows on knees and head in hands, etc.). There are numerous cups piled up on the coffee table between them, showing that many hours have passed._

 

  
BASHIR  
The timing is too tight.

_Ratak looks up at Garak, almost apologetically._

  
RATAK  
I agree with Julian. There’s no way it will work.

  
GARAK  
_(confident/commanding)_  
Ratak, I’m not going to let them get you. Do you believe me?

_Ratak is unsure. He is being asked to believe someone he knows to be a habitual liar. But the look on Garak’s face brooks no arguments, and, after a moment, Ratak nods._

  
RATAK  
I believe you.

  
GARAK  
_(beat)_  
Then it appears there is no more that we need to discuss tonight.

  
_Ratak looks between Bashir and Garak. A hint of the sadness from before hovers around Ratak’s expression._

  
RATAK  
Then, if I’m to be at my best tomorrow, I guess I should get to bed.  
_(He stands)_  
Goodnight Julian.  
_(He leans down and presses a kiss to Bashir’s cheek, Bashir is at first startled, then smiles (albeit weakly) and pats the Orionian’s arm.)_

  
BASHIR  
Good night, Ratak.

_Ratak looks at Garak meaningfully._

  
RATAK  
Elim. 

_Ratak walks into the bedroom and the door closes behind him, leaving Garak and Bashir sitting across from each other. Garak gets up and starts collecting the empty glasses and cups. As he does so, he talks to Bashir casually._

  
GARAK  
While I admit that I was not entirely pleased when I realized that Ratak had decided to include you in this matter, doctor, I do wish to thank you. Even if this plan doesn’t work, I hope you know that your efforts to help are appreciated.  
_(Garak smiles blandly at Bashir)_  
You should probably get to bed as well. I can easily take care of any last minute details.

_Bashir looks up at Garak, a mixture of disbelief and frustration on his face._

  
BASHIR  
That’s it? This could be the last time we have a chance to talk, and that’s all you have to say?

  
GARAK  
What would you have me say, doctor?

  
BASHIR  
How about you start with whether you would have ever told me the truth about your and Ratak’s relationship?

_Garak sighs. He puts the dishware into the recycler._

  
GARAK  
Since you had already drawn your own conclusions in the matter, it seemed unnecessary to go into the particulars of the situation.

  
BASHIR  
And of course, sitting on your high-horse and looking down on me for my human prejudice was just a bonus, right?

  
GARAK  
_(Puzzled)_  
High-Horse?

  
BASHIR  
_(Ignoring him)_  
Or would you have left me in the dark because you always have to weave stories and personas around yourself that paint you in the worst possible light? To keep me at arm’s length?  
_(Bashir stands and squares off with Garak)_  
Because it would just kill you to let me in, wouldn’t it? To show me that you have a heart somewhere beating in that cold Obsidian Order carved-out chest cavity of yours.

  
GARAK  
_(Casting a glance at the closed doorway)_  
Please, doctor, keep your voice down.

_Bashir stares at him angrily for a moment, but his anger drains away into coldness and he collapses back onto the couch._

  
BASHIR  
So, did your work on Sartyrus and your relationship with Ratak somehow manage to serve the greater good of Cardassia?

  
GARAK  
_(Matching Bashir’s coldness)_  
Well, I wasn’t there for my health...  
_(Garak sits on the couch)_  
…nor for pleasure, as I might have lead you to believe earlier.  
_(Garak sighs wearily.)_  
Let’s just say that Sartyrus III was, and continues to be, a place where anonymity is of the highest importance. And, of course, anonymity is a quality that individuals in certain covert occupations greatly value. So, since it is a dangerous place to begin with, no one was very surprised when several enemies of Cardassia suffered unfortunate accidents while vacationing there. That I happened to be working there at the time was surely just a coincidence.  
_(Garak pauses and he appears to think about something for a moment, and then appears to make a decision.)_  
Tain also thought it was a humorous and ironic punishment for a minor romantic indiscretion I had had on Cardassia. 

_As the last sinks in, the anger and coldness drain off of Bashir’s face. Instead, he looks sickened._

  
BASHIR  
Tain thought it was funny to send you to work as a prostitute on Sartyrus as punishment for an affair? 

  
GARAK  
_(Unemotionally)_  
My father’s sense of humor always did have a rather biting edge to it.

_The two sit in silence for a minute. Bashir again realizes how unforgiving and harsh Tain was, and how this formed the man Garak became. Garak appears to put those thoughts away though – an oft-used survival mechanism - and he moves on to another topic._

  
GARAK  
Before you arrived this evening, Ratak mentioned that he quite liked you. He even mentioned that he regretted some of the racier things he’d said to make you uncomfortable. And believe me, Ratak has never been given to regrets.

  
BASHIR  
_(Lets out a wry little laugh)_  
Well, I wasn’t very fond of him at first... but it takes a brave man to do what he’s done all these years, and if anything I can do ends up helping him, I’m happy to do so.  
_(Bashir exhales deeply and stands up.)_  
I guess it is rather late.  
_(Beat)_  
Will you walk me to my quarters?

_Garak attempts to maintain his placid façade, but a bit of surprise creases the corners of his eyes. Nevertheless, he stands._

  
GARAK  
As you wish.

_The next scene shows the two walking down a hall in a habitat ring. They arrive at Bashir’s door. Garak turns to his friend._

  
GARAK  
I hope you have a good night, Docto...

  
BASHIR  
_(Interrupting)_  
Will you come in for a minute? There are just a few more things I want to say.

_After a moment’s thought, Garak nods. They walk into Bashir’s quarters._

  
BASHIR  
Sit. Can I get you something to drink?

  
GARAK  
I’m fine, thank you.

_Bashir nods. Garak sits on the couch while Bashir pours himself some scotch. He takes his glass and sits next to Garak. He downs the drink in one go, which gives Garak pause.._

  
GARAK  
_(Concerned)_  
Are you all right, my dear?

  
BASHIR  
Am I?  
_(Bashir looks inquiringly at Garak)_  
“Your dear,” that is?  
_(Garak tilts his head inquisitively. Bashir waves his own comment away.)_  
To be honest, Garak, I don’t know. Just yesterday you and I were sitting in the replimat discussing Shakespeare. And tomorrow, you’ll be leaving the station, and there is a chance - and a fairly good one - that our plan won’t work. And if it doesn’t, you and Ratak will be out on your own. And if the Syndicate catches up with you - if they kill you - I’ll never even know.

  
GARAK  
Life is rather uncertain, isn’t it?

_Bashir ignores the bon mot nature of Garak’s words. He rolls his empty glass between his hands nervously._

  
BASHIR  
It doesn't seem all that long ago that I was in a similar position; giving you a box of Delavian chocolates and wondering if you would ever make it back from the Gamma Quadrant.

_(Beat)_

  
Tell me, Garak: if you loved Ratak, why didn’t you take him with you when you left Sartyrus?

  
GARAK  
_(His infuriatingly self)_  
That’s assuming I was ever in love with him.

_Bashir shoots him a withering stare and stops rolling the glass between his hands. Garak sighs and drops the pretense._

  
GARAK  
_(Relenting)_  
Where could I have taken him? Back to Cardassia? If you haven’t noticed, doctor, my people are hardly the most hospitable to those from other worlds. And now that you know a bit more about my parentage, you might be able to imagine what my dearly departed father might have thought had I brought home a male Orionian hustler as my mate.

  
BASHIR  
You could have gone elsewhere.

  
GARAK  
There was nowhere we could have gone where Tain wouldn’t have found us.  
_(Beat)_  
It didn’t matter, anyway. It was because of me that he almost died. When I came home and found him…  
(Garak’s jaw is tight and he seems unwilling to go back to the memory.)  
I could offer him nothing but an uncertain future, and a probably unpleasant end.

  
BASHIR  
So, instead of taking the risk, you chose to let him go.

  
GARAK  
_(Angry)_  
Would you have had me drag him around the quadrant, Tain in infuriated pursuit, until we were caught and tortured? Or, as would be infinitely more probable, to have Ratak tortured while Tain forced me to watch, all while lecturing me on the perils of sentimentality and affection?  
_(Garak swallows his ire and takes a deep breath)_  
No, what I did was best for all involved. Minton was lonely, Ratak needed protection, and by my leaving voluntarily, Tain could never tarnish the memories and regard I had for him.

  
BASHIR  
_(Hurting for his friend, everything made suddenly very clear)_  
Is that what all of your warnings have been about all these years? Warning me not to pursue you? Or get to close?

  
GARAK  
I have only ever endeavored to offer you advise so that you needn't suffer the difficulties I have seen others subjected to.

  
BASHIR  
I've told you time and again, Garak: they're lessons I'd rather not learn.  
_(Beat)_  
And Tain is dead.  
_(Bashir puts down his glass and takes Garak’s hand in his)_  
I don't want to live my life afraid of what I might lose. I don't want fear to be what stands between me and someone I know cares for me.

  
GARAK  
_(Suspicious)_  
Am I to assume that Ratak’s chatty nature divulged even more of my secrets?

  
BASHIR  
The only thing Ratak told me was that you thought very highly of me.  
_(Bashir wears a small, chagrinned smile)_  
And while I thought my feelings about you were shown by reading dreadfully dull Cardassian epics just so we could have lunch together, or by flying off to confront the mastermind of the quadrant’s most dangerous spy organization to save your life, I guess I really should have been more direct… so let me see if this clears anything up for you.  


_Bashir leans in and kisses Garak. After a moment of shocked hesitation, Garak returns the kiss. Bashir wraps his arms around Garak’s neck. After several more moments of an intense embrace, though, Garak moves away. His eyes are dilated and he’s breathing hard, but there is suspicion in his glance._

  
GARAK  
Before this goes any further, I want you to tell me truthfully: Did Ratak put you up to this?

  
BASHIR  
Elim, I’ve wanted to do this for years, but… well, I wasn’t ready. And since there was always the chance for later, it felt like there was plenty of time. But tomorrow, if all goes according to plan, you’re going to get on a transport with Ratak and leave. And I’m not naive enough to think that there isn’t at least a possibility that you won’t come back, even if you do survive.  
_(Beat)_  
And after some of the things Ratak said, I’ve gotten it into my head that you might be rather fond of me. Am I wrong?

 

  
GARAK  
Ratak always did have an infuriating habit of divulging such things.

 

  
BASHIR  
Is that an admission?

 

  
GARAK  
It’s not a denial.

 

  
_Bashir smiles – cat-that-got-the-cream style.._

 

  
BASHIR  
So, if I were to kiss you again, you wouldn’t have any stern objections?

 

_Garak surveys Bashir’s face, looking for hints as to whether his words are true. Finding an answer, he pulls Bashir towards him, kissing him more passionately than before. Bashir’s breath is pressed out of him in a sharp moan. Their embrace continues and gets more heated, but eventually Bashir pulls away. Still leaned in close Bashir pinches his neck where Ratak did on the surveillance feed. Garak’s head tilts back in pleasure. Bashir whispers in Garak’s ear._

  
BASHIR  
_(Breathy)_  
Now, since clear communication hasn’t always been our strong suit, I’m going to tell you exactly what I want.  
_(Bashir kisses and nibbles Garak’s ear ridge, whispering)_  


_Garak’s neck ridges have turned dark blue. His breathing is heavy in his arousal, and there is just a flicker of danger in his glance._

  
GARAK  
_(Some combination of menacing, amused, and aroused – the way the big bad wolf would say “the better to eat you with”)_  
Are you sure, my dear?

_Bashir’s eyes are wide, and he smiles heatedly. He stands and walks towards his bedroom. At the doorway, he turns back to Garak._

  
BASHIR  
Well, are you coming or not?

_Bashir turns and walks into the bedroom. After a moment, Garak follows, and the door closes behind them._

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. ACT V

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

  
_The scene opens with Bashir "Star-Trek-running" (jogging) down the promenade and into the Security office. He is out of breath and looks like he just rolled out of bed, uniform rumpled and unzipped. Odo is sitting at his desk and he looks up from his PADD upon Bashir’s noisy arrival._

  
BASHIR  
  
What’s going on, Odo?

  
ODO  
_(Looking puzzled)_  
To what are you referring to, doctor?  
BASHIR  
Wait, you mean you didn’t just call me about a security breach in the infirmary?

  
ODO  
_(Suspicious)_  
No.

  
_As soon as the word is out of the Constable’s mouth, Bashir’s face settles into Full Panic Mode._

  
BASHIR  
Oh no.

  
_Bashir turns on his heel and runs towards the infirmary. Odo follows after him._

INT. INFIRMARY

  
_They arrive together at the infirmary. The place is a mess. Several medics lie on the ground, many of them moaning (to show that they are stunned, not dead). Ratak has a phaser and a large jar of goo. He is facing off with a Ruddy Orion man, who is also holding a firearm. The Ruddy Orion man is built similarly to Ratak, but his skin is orange/red. He is bald, buff, scarred, and angry._

  
BASHIR  
_(Agitated/concerned. He holds his hands out in a calming “let’s just talk this out” manner.)_  
Ratak, what are you doing? What’s going on?

  
RATAK  
I’m sorry, Julian. I just didn’t see our plan working. This was the only way.

  
ODO  
Doctor, what is he talking about?

  
BASHIR  
_(To Ratak)_  
Ratak don’t do anything rash.

  
THE RUDDY ORIONIAN/THE ORION SYNDICATE AGENT  
_(Looks suspiciously at Odo and Bashir, then angrily back to Ratak)_  
This was a set up!

  
RATAK  
No Ringell, I swear. See, here’s the biomimetic gel I promised. It should make up for any problems I caused the Syndicate in the past.  
_(Ratak puts the jar of goo down on a nearby console.)_  
You don’t have to kill me.

  
_Ringell looks between Bashir/Odo and Ratak/the beaker of gel. He’s not a fool, and realizes there is no way he is getting out of this with the gel, so he decides to complete his mission. He aims his weapon at Ratak. It fires and Ratak disappears in a shower of sparks. Odo, morphing, whips the weapon out of the Ruddy Orionian’s hand and wraps a morphing arm around his wrists._

  
ODO  
You’re under arrest.

  
_From Bashir’s POV, the camera shows Odo continuing to gruffly speak to the Orion Syndicate agent, but the words are muted and indistinct._

  
GARAK _(Off screen, behind Bashir)_  
Doctor?

  
_Bashir turns around to see Garak, standing at the doorway of the infirmary. Camera focuses on Bashir, his face full of sympathy._

  
BASHIR  
Garak, I’m so sorry… it happened so fast.

  
_Garak brushes past Bashir (causing the doctor to stop speaking) and walks to where a residual stain on the carpet marks the place where Ratak had stood. Garak looks like he’s just been punched in the stomach._

  
_In the background, a security team has the Orion Syndicate Agent in custody. Odo, relieved of the struggling prisoner, watches the exchange between Bashir and Garak._

  
_Garak turns around without another word and walks off. Bashir looks after him for a moment, but he knows his duty. He walks over to the jar of biomimetic gel and proceeds to lock it up. The scene fades as Odo walks out with the Orion Syndicate agent to face charges and Bashir is left to look after his injured medics._

_FADE OUT_

  
_INT. SISKO’S OFFICE  
_

  
_The scene opens in Captain Sisko’s office. Bashir and Odo are standing in front of Sisko’s desk. They are in the middle of giving a report of the events._

  
ODO  
Ringall admitted to being a member of the Orion Syndicate and for agreeing to trade Ratak’s free passage for 4 liters of biomimetic gel.

  
BASHIR  
_(Interrupting)_  
Sir, you have to understand, Ratak was desperate and terrified. He knew they were coming to get him and he must have thought that giving them the gel was the only thing that could save his life.

  
SISKO  
And just how did he manage to get the gel in the first place?

  
_Bashir looks uncomfortable and opens his mouth to explain, but Odo speaks first._

  
ODO  
Ratak had several convictions for grand larceny, and the Syndicate is well known for its ability to break into even the most elaborate security systems.

  
_Sisko sits and evaluates this statement. After a moment, he nods._

  
SISKO  
And exactly how did you know this Ratak, Doctor?

  
BASHIR  
I only met him two days ago, sir. He was a friend of…  
_(He pauses, looks down at his feet, then looks up uncomfortably.)_  
He and Garak were lovers, sir.

  
_Sisko raises his eyebrows._

  
SISKO  
So, Mister Garak is involved in all of this?

  
BASHIR  
I doubt it, sir. I mean, yes, he was, but not with everything that happened in the infirmary. He was trying to help Ratak get away from the Syndicate, and he said he had a connection who would surgically alter Ratak’s appearance and recode his DNA sequencing so that the Syndicate wouldn’t be able to identify him, even if he was caught.

  
_Sisko thinks about this, looking displeased. He speaks loudly to engage the station’s computer._

  
SISKO  
Computer, Locate Mister Garak.

  
COMPUTER  
Mister Garak is in Garak’s Clothiers.

  
SISKO  
Please connect me to his shop.

  
_A chime sounds, indicating a connection has been made_

  
SISKO  
Mister Garak, this is Captain Sisko. I’d like to have a word with you. Would you please come to my office?

  
GARAK _(over the comm his voice sounds tired. An audible sigh is heard before he responds.)_  
I’ll be there directly.

  
_The computer "beeps" and end to the connection_

  
ODO  
For what it’s worth, Captain. I don’t see how Garak could be involved with this. I saw him run into the infirmary, but I never saw him near the security office.

  
_The doors to Sisko’s office open and Garak walks in. His face is drawn and his eyes don’t hold the usual sparkle they normally have._

  
GARAK  
_(Mechanically)_  
You wanted to see me.

  
_Sisko assesses Garak, looking suspicious._

  
SISKO  
Yes, Mister Garak. We’re endeavoring to establish the background of today’s tragic events… and it seems that you are involved.

  
GARAK  
Only peripherally.

  
SISKO  
Really? My understanding was that you were trying to help this Ratak evade the Orion Syndicate. I find it hard to believe that you, Mister Garak, would only be peripherally involved...  
_(Beat)_  
considering that you two were intimate.

  
_Garak shoots a murderous look at Bashir. Bashir avoids his glance. Garak looks back at Sisko._

  
GARAK  
I don’t like to parade my personal affairs in front of the entire station, Captain. But yes. Ratak and I were together many years ago, and when he arrived here, we resumed our relationship. He was in trouble and I had taken some steps to ensure that he would be safe. It was my intention to leave with him this afternoon. I think it is fairly obvious that my plan didn’t work.

  
_Sisko looks at Garak, appraising, judging to see if Garak is telling the truth or not._

  
SISKO  
I appreciate your candor.  
_(Beat)_  
When you say leave with him?

  
GARAK  
Ratak had connections who said they could help us start a new life. We had planned on permanently relocating.

  
BASHIR  
_(Upset)_  
You were going to leave the station for good?

  
_Garak doesn’t look at Bashir. Bashir appears devastated. Sisko seems surprised to learn that Garak was planning to leave the station._

  
SISKO  
I was under the impression that this station was the only location you were safe during your exile.

  
GARAK  
I won’t bore you with the details, but suffice to say that the recent death of the person largely responsible for my exile, along with Ratak’s arrival and the rekindling of our relationship, seemed like the perfect opportunity to start a new chapter in my life.  
_(Garak’s face contorts into a bitter smile; a man who thinks himself condemned to never be given a second chance.)_  
But it seems that such optimism was rather foolish on my part.  
  
_The camera focuses on Sisko, who is assessing Garak and trying to gauge if the man is telling the truth. After a moment, the tight stance of his shoulders loosens a bit._

  
SISKO  
_(Sincerely, as one man who has lost a loved one to another.)_  
I’m very sorry for your loss, Mister Garak.  
_(Reluctantly – either not wanting to ask, or maybe just not wanting to know the answer)_  
But while I sympathize, I still have to ask: Were you in any way involved with the death of Ringell, the Orion Syndicate agent?  


  
_Garak’s eyes are cold, and we see what he might have looked like when he was the cold hearted torturer he and Tain claim he was.  
_

  
GARAK  
I heard that the man died of stychtarite poisoning, is that so?

  
SISKO  
That’s correct.

  
GARAK  
_(Coldly)_  
While I may only be a tailor, I have heard that death by stychtarite is a relatively painless way die. In fact, it is a type of poison quite often used in suicides.  
_(Sisko tilts his head in acquiescence. Garak’s eyes sharpen.)_  
You have been here what, Captain Sisko? Six years now? And during that time, you have had numerous encounters with my people; enough, I daresay, that you have probably noticed we are not known for our forgiving natures. Keeping that in mind, and my assurance that Ratak meant a great deal to me, I am sure you understand that, had I had anything to do with this assassin’s death, the manner in which he died would not have been nearly so painless.  


  
_Sisko’s eyes widen, but after a moment’s evaluation, his expression shows that this is answer enough for him to believe in Garak’s innocence.  
_

  
SISKO  
Thank you, Mister Garak. And again, I’m sorry for your loss.

  
_Garak acknowledges the sentiment with a nod, then turns to go. Before he leaves, though, he turns back.  
_

  
GARAK  
Captain Sisko, before I go, I wanted to mention that I will still be leaving the station later today. Ratak didn’t have a family, but there were several people who would want to know of his passing, and I would rather tell them in person than via subspace.  
_(Beat)_  
I bring this up because I am uncertain if I will be coming back to the station, or even if I will be able to communicate my future plans once I’m gone. If I am not back within a month, you are free to lease my shop to whomever you see fit. My only request is that you do not allow Quark to open an Argelian massage parlor.

  
SISKO  
I can guarantee that, as long as I’m in charge, there will never be an Argelian massage parlor, or any other similar business, on Deep Space Nine.

  
GARAK  
Thank you.  
_(Turns again to go, but speaks over his shoulder)_  
May I also say that I have several suits in my shop that would be quite flattering on you. Should I fail to return, I hope that you will accept them as a gift for any inconvenience the liquidation on my merchandise might cause.

  
_Garak turns and leaves. The camera pans back to Bashir, Odo, and Sisko. All three look uncomfortable.  
_

  
SISKO  
Well, gentleman. The autopsy indicated self-administered stychtarite poisoning, and it is common enough for captured Orion Syndicate agents to take their own lives rather than risk retaliation against their families if they talk to the authorities. Also, I think Mister Garak is actually telling the truth when he says that he would have found a more painful death had he killed Ringell. So, unless any other evidence is presented, I am satisfied to rule Rignell’s death as suicide. At least barring any further evidence to the contrary. You’re both dismissed.

  
_Bashir and Odo leave the office, the door closes behind them, and they walk through Ops towards the turbolift.  
_

  
BASHIR  
_(Quietly)_  
I want to thank you, Odo, for helping me defend Garak in there.

  
ODO  
As far as I can tell, Garak was involved in neither the security breach that made it possible for Ratak to handle the biomimetic gel, nor was he involved in the death of the Orion Syndicate Agent.  
_(Odo take hold of Bashir’s arm and turns the doctor to face him. Their faces are close together. Bashir looks nervous. Odo’s gruff voice is quiet.)_  
And, since every last ounce of the biomimetic gel is accounted for, I have decided not to look any further into how Ratak accessed it in the first place… nor any other seemingly un-related irregularities. However, if I learn that you or Garak had anything to do with the Orionian Agent’s death, I will not hesitate to do my duty.  
_(Odo lets go of Bashir’s arm and moves away.)_  
Good day to you, doctor.  


  
_Odo gets on the turbolift and Bashir stands there, frozen to his spot.  
_

  
_Scene fades out.  
_

  
_Scene fades in._

  
BASHIR’S DOORWAY

  
Focusing in on the doorway to Bashir’s quarters, the “doorbell” sounds, the door opens, and Bashir is at the door, his jumper undone to show his lavender turtleneck. He looks haggard. As the door opens, though, he sees who is there. His expression is halfway disbelieving and halfway hopeful.  


  
_Camera pans over to show Garak standing in the doorway.  
_

  
GARAK  
May I come in, doctor?

  
_Bashir seems unable to believe that his friend is actually there, but after a beat, he steps aside.  
_

  
BASHIR  
Of course.  
_(Bashir motions him in).  
_

  
_INT. BASHIR’S QUARTERS – Garak walks over to the couch, tilting his head towards it.  
_

  
BASHIR  
_(Responding to the non-verbalized question)_  
Please, sit. Can I get you anything?

  
GARAK  
_(Sits)_  
No, thank you, my dear.

  
_Garak scoots over a bit indicating Bashir should sit next to him. Bashir sits. There is a moment of tentative silence between them.  
_

  
BASHIR  
_(Quietly)_  
It’s been nearly a month. I thought that perhaps you really weren’t coming back.

  
GARAK  
Yet here I am.

  
_There is a longer pause – both men sit with their thoughts. Bashir finally breaks the silence.  
_

  
BASHIR  
Did everything go according to plan?

  
GARAK  
The surgeon had some minor difficulties with the resequencing, and Ratak developed an infection, but he is safely on Casperia now.

  
BASHIR  
And did he want you to stay?

  
_Garak chuckles dismissively_  
GARAK  
When I left, there were already several prestigious gentleman vying for a place on his dance card. I am sure he will see how much better off he is without me very quickly.

  
BASHIR  
Somehow I doubt that.  
_(Bashir looks down at his hands folded loosely in his lap.)_  
He was in love with you.

  
GARAK  
_(Sighs)_  
When I took my leave of Ratak on Sartyrus III so many years ago, there were certain matters that I didn’t have time to discuss with him…  
_(A rare moment of honesty)_  
…I may have regretted my inability to tell him the things I may have wanted to occasionally over the years.  
_(Beat)_  
But while I am glad that we had another opportunity to say the things to each other that we hadn’t been able to before, we both knew the time for a more intimate relationship was past.  


  
_There is another silence.  
_

  
GARAK  
_(Switching to professional mode, Garak turns to look at Bashir, obviously trying to have a neutral expression.)_  
I would like to thank you again for your assistance in all of this. You were under no obligation to help us, but with your excellent suggestions, and offer to use the infirmary as the stage for our little melodrama, Ratak is finally free to start his life over again. I consider it a personal favor, for which I owe you a debt of gratitude.

  
BASHIR  
I’m just glad it all worked out. I never doubted that you could hack the transporter, but I admit that I wasn’t sure you could make it actually look like Ratak was incinerated.

  
GARAK  
Just a little trick I learned while trying to rematerialize a pair of trousers I had scorched once with an iron.

  
_The two share a smile, but a slightly awkward silence descends.  
_

  
GARAK  
_(Serious, spoken quietly)_  
About my last night on the station, doctor…  
_(Garak looks to Bashir, who doesn’t meet his glance. Thinking that Bashir regrets what happened, Garak looks momentarily heartbroken, but rallies.)_  
…I want you to know that I consider what happened between us my last night on the station to be the result of a time of stress. And though I will not pretend that I had not desired it for a long time, for the sake of our friendship, I am willing to proceed as though it never occurred, if you prefer.

  
_The silence settles again. Garak plasters a tight, fake smile on his face, and then stands and dips into one of his little bows.  
_

  
GARAK  
It has been a long day of travel for me, doctor, and I have very little doubt you have been working as hard as always. So I will leave you to get some rest.

  
_Garak turns to go.  
_

  
BASHIR  
Elim, wait.

  
_Bashir grabs his friend’s hand before Garak can step away from the couch. Bashir stands and moves into Garak’s personal space. Garak isn’t able to mask how startled he is.  
_

  
BASHIR  
I understand if you want to forget about what happened. . . but that isn’t what I’d prefer.

  
GARAK  
_(Assessing, suspicious)_  
Is that so, doctor?

  
BASHIR  
Julian.  
_(Still holding Garak’s arm with one hand, he cradles the back of Garak’s neck with the other and brings their foreheads together.)_  
My name is Julian.

  
_Garak’s eyes are wide.  
_

  
GARAK  
Julian.

  
_Bashir leans in and kisses Garak, softly and briefly, waiting to see how his friend reacts. Bashir moves back just a little. Garak doesn’t pull away, but neither does he make a move to kiss Bashir.  
_

  
BASHIR  
I can’t even begin to tell you how glad I am you came back.

  
GARAK  
_(A frail hope born, he assumed a bit more of his playful nature)_  
Well, there are several suits and dresses that I couldn’t bear to think of being auctioned off, and...  
_(Bashir glares at him. Garak smiles seductively. )_  
While I may not ever find the climate controls to my liking, or be able to walk the Promenade without being half-blinded or regarded with distrust, I find that certain aspects of my life here make everything else much more bearable.  
_(He wraps his arms around Bashir, they share a smile, then Bashir tilts his head so that they can kiss.)  
_

  
CLOSE ON THEM KISSING EACH OTHER

  
FADE OUT.

  
END OF ACT FIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies made for any errors (grammatical, spelling, etc.) I've edited and re-read this so many times, my eyes are crossed! Thank you for your indulgence!


End file.
